


The Accidental Boyfriend

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Let Morgana Eat Sushi, M/M, Misunderstandings, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji phones Akira up to ask him about grabbing a bite to eat the next day, Akira misunderstands and thinks he's being asked out on a date.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 60





	The Accidental Boyfriend

Akira jumped as his phone rang; he had only just gotten off of the train, and the sound cut loudly through the crowd, earning him several disapproving glares.

“Hello?” He hurried off to one side, wondering just who would be calling him.

“Hey, Akira? It’s Ryuji. I was wondering, would you want to go get some food with me after school tomorrow?” Even over the phone, Ryuji radiated nervous energy, and that gave Akira pause.

Ryuji was cute; super cute; and what’s more, he was fit, making him Akira’s type, almost to a T. The only part Akira had been unable to check was that he had a large dick, but that was the most optional bit. He was also kind, sensitive in his own way, and funny, traits most fit men were lacking, in Akira's personal experience.

“Uh… food? Okay, sure. Yes.” He swallowed hard; Ryuji was asking him out on a date, right? He wasn’t going crazy?

No, if it wasn’t a date, then why the hell did Ryuji sound so nervous?

“Okay, great! I know just the place! Meet me on the school roof after class ends!” Ryuji ended the call, and Akira put the phone away again, smiling softly.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ryuji tucked his phone into his pocket, unaware that he’d done anything more than asking a friend to chill. Well, maybe a friend, but damn did those rumors make Akira sound intimidating!

Was it wrong that he wanted to get to know the criminal transfer student better? He wondered if Akira said yes so fast because he was lonely; it wasn’t like there were tons of guys lining up to be his friend! Or girls, for that matter; as long as the rumors persisted, Akira would most likely find it impossible to get a girlfriend.

Not that Ryuji believed the rumors; of course he didn’t; but after hearing them all day during class, he couldn’t help but wonder what was really behind that quiet smile of Akira’s.

Finding that out was Ryuji’s only motive for asking him to grab a bite to eat after class; he wanted to crack the silent shell, and find out the truth of his new friend, because so far all he knew was that Akira had been framed, and that they trusted each other with their very lives, which Ryuji had to admit was not a bad start at all.

  
  


* * *

  
Akira’s heart was in his throat as he mounted the stairs; was his hair as tame as possible? Did he have bad breath? Was he sweating enough to stink? Would Ryuji care if he did? The blond was an athlete, certainly he was fine with a little nervous sweat. Right?

“Akira!” Ryuji waved to him, half leaning, and half seated against one of the desks, his legs spread, drawing Akira’s eyes down to the fork of his legs. Once again, Akira found himself wondering just what Ryuji was keeping in his pants, and the thought alone was enough to make his dick twitch.

  
“Yo.” Akira waved back, blushing softly from being caught staring.

“You like sushi?” Ryuji stood up, and began to close the gap, making Akira’s heart race even faster.

“Yes, but I’m guessing all we can afford is conveyor belt?” Akira’s stomach did a flip flop; anything would taste heavenly with Ryuji beside him.

“Well, yeah, but I know a place that serves really good conveyor belt sushi!” Ryuji’s voice was normal, his tone half laughing, and Akira finally began to relax. If Ryuji wasn’t nervous about their date, then why should he be?

“Sounds great!” Akira adjusted his bag more comfortably on his shoulder.

“Did someone say sushi?!” Morgana poked his head out of the bag.

“Don’t bring in the cat!” Ryuji groaned, already picturing them being tossed out for bringing a cat with them.

“Can we get him takeout?” Akira reached up absentmindedly and patted Morgana’s head.

“STOP THAT! And you’d better!” Morgana pulled away, and Akira let his hand drop back down to his side; he kept forgetting that Morgana only looked like a cat.

“Fine, but only a couple pieces! Tuna okay?” Ryuji began to head down the stairs as he talked about this place; he claimed it was a tiny hole in the wall that only did conveyor belt and takeout, but that it was fantastic, and the price was beyond reasonable.

“Fatty tuna?!” Morgana perked right up.

“They ain’t got fancy shit like that! Regular tuna.” Ryuji sighed.

“Oh. Well, regular tuna is better than no sushi at all, I suppose.” He ducked out of sight as they passed an older student wearing a black halter over her skirt instead of the blazer that went with their school uniform.

“Any reason why you want to grab a bite with me?” Akira was fishing, wondering if he was wrong about this being a date.

“Eh, no reason really, I just wanna get to know you better.” They left the school together, heading for the train. “You seem lonely; I mean hardly anyone talks to you because of those rumors, right? So I just… I dunno…” Ryuji looked away, blushing softly.

“Are you sure that you’re not the lonely one?” Akira teased gently.

“Eh, maybe.” He got a warm grin flashed at him, and his heart skipped a beat. Ryuji was just too cute, and too pure for what he had been put through. “So uh… you think it worked? Kamoshida is really gonna change, right?”

“Yes, he will.” But Akira was no more certain of that then Ryuji was.

“Those… slaves he had with him. Mishima with his injuries and Suzui in that damn bunny costume… I dream about that, ya know? You think Mishima is okay? Should we check on him?” Ryuji’s eyes were bright with concern.

“We should leave him be; the last time we tried to intervene with him we just made things worse, remember? I don’t think he trusts either of us. Maybe, if the change of heart works that might change, but until then we should leave him be.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” The conversation trailed off into companionable silence as they boarded the overcrowded train, and ended up standing almost chest to chest. Akira’s face burned as he looked away, praying that Ryuji couldn’t feel what was going on in his pants; he liked Ryuji too much to ruin it with premature sex.

Did Ryuji even want to have sex with him? Akira couldn’t tell; the blond was also blushy from being shoved so close together, but he couldn’t tell if Ryuji was reacting to him below his belt.

Ryuji’s scent tickled his nose; musk and sweat, with something sweeter underneath, almost a vanilla mint scent, but not quite, and Akira had to turn his head away before he really embarrassed himself by openly sniffing him.

“Something wrong?”

“Not especially.” He cast around for a reason, and came upon a half-truth. “I’m not fully used to how crowded trains get in Tokyo. It’s not like this at all in my hometown.”

“Ah, must be nice. I grew up with this, and I still wish sometimes that the trains were less crowded.” Ryuji looked around as the stop was announced. “This is our stop! Come on!” He led Akira through Shibuya to a small shopping complex in a back alley off of Dogenzaka. “Here we go!”

As Ryuji had said, the place was tiny; more than half of the space was the kitchen, blocked off by a counter that was the only seating available. Maybe twenty stools ringed the counter, over which the conveyor belt ran.

Akira went back outside, and set Morgana down. “We will bring you out something, don’t worry.”

“I want tuna! Salmon! Mackerel! Flounder! Oh and…” Akira closed the door, cutting Morgana off. He would be lucky to get both tuna and salmon.

“Over here!” Ryuji smiled as Akira joined him in the corner, away from the entrance. “So whatcha think?”

“Cozy. The cafe I room above isn’t much bigger than this.”

“You live in a cafe?” Ryuji snorted into his soda.

“In the attic above a cafe, to be more specific.” Warming to the subject, Akira began to explain about Leblanc; that while it was a storage area officially, it was large and open, and he had privacy, though he had to bathe in the local bathhouse. “You should come by sometime.” Akira’s foot tapped against Ryuji’s under the table.

"Heh, maybe I will. This curry sounds interesting." Ryuji's foot tapped back against Akira's, and when Akira deliberately brushed the side of his hand against Ryuji's, he didn't pull away.

By the time they had eaten their fill; and gotten two pieces each of tuna and salmon, to keep Morgana happy, packed up in a takeout box, Akira was floating on cloud nine, convinced that Ryuji liked him just as strongly as he liked Ryuji.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ryuji collapsed onto his bed as soon as he got home; though he hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, he now began to wonder if it was normal for male friends to be that touchy feely. He shrugged it off; Akira was naturally amicable, so it was probably just Akira being Akira. 

He didn’t move until his phone rang. “Yello?”

“Hey, Ryuji. It’s Akira.” Purring filled the background of the call.

“Mona’s happy with his food?”

“Yes, he is. Since tomorrow is Sunday, would you like to go see a movie with me? Tanktop Millionaire is playing in Shibuya.”

Ryuji hesitated; was it weird to hang with the same dude two days in a row when they aren’t gay? “Yeah, okay sure. What time should we meet at?” He shrugged this off as well; Akira was fun to be around.

“Noon? We can get some lunch at Big Bang Burger before the show. On me, since you paid today.” 

“Sounds good. Did you have fun today?” Ryuji had no idea what made him ask that.

“I did. Did you?” Akira sounded nervous all of a sudden.

“Yeah, you’re fun to be around.”

“Ryuji…” Akira trailed off. “No, nevermind. Have a good night, Ryu. See you tomorrow.”

“Sleep well. Goodnight, Aki.” Ryuji smiled softly as he ended the call, and grabbed his sleep pants before going to take a bath.  
  


* * *

  
  


Akira double checked his hair, then spritzed himself with just a hint of cologne. "How do I look?"

"Loose the stinky stuff." Morgana covered his nose with his paws.

"Sorry." He straightened his jacked, and decided he was looking as fine as he was ever going to.

"Are you certain this is a date?" Morgana looked doubtful.

"Yes, I am." Akira floated out the door, making it to the meeting point early.

"Yo! Aki! Wow you look good! Tryna impress someone?" Ryuji teased gently.

"Yeah, you! Is it working?" Akira flirted back.

"Hell yeah! You look so grown in that! Hey, wanna see if we can rent a porno?" Ryuji threw his arm over Akira's shoulder, and went still. "Damn, you even smell good! What is that, perfume?"

"Cologne, actually." Akira leaned in closer, making Ryuji pull away with a nervous laugh; still too early for that. "Sorry."

"Eh, no worries." Ryuji was still pink as they entered the Big Bang Burger, and sat down to eat.

This time the conversation was all over the place, ranging from which anime's they like, what music they listen to, what games they play, and so on.

"Whoa, let me get this straight, you like old-school video games, mecha-anime, and listen to indie music? What am I going to do with you." Ryuji shook his head in mock annoyance.

"Says the boy obsessed with sport oriented games and anime, and who fanboys Risette!" Akira shot back playfully.

"Hey, the movie's gonna start!"

"Did you just hear a cat?" The other customers looked around, not seeing Morgana as he was spirited away right under their noses.

And when Akira linked his fingers with Ryuji's during the movie, Ryuji did not pull away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Holy shit!” Ryuji gasped as the boy who had been stalking Ann got into the car, his eyes lingering on the ass perfectly framed by his snug uniform pants. “Whoa did you see that? He’s gorgeous! I’d love to tap that ass! Akira, what do you think? Doesn’t this Kitagawa have an effable ass or what?” Ryuji only managed to tear his eyes away from the boy who had introduced himself as Yusuke Kitagawa once the car was out of sight.

“Hey, Ryuji, are you feeling okay? You do realize that Kitagawa-kun’s a boy, yes?” Ann teased him.

“I know that! But damn! Some guys get all the looks!” Ryuji sighed, and turned around, then froze.

Akira was glaring at him, more pissed than he had yet ever seen his friend, and that made him pause. “What did I do?”

“Huh?” Ann glanced between the two of them, but Akira merely adjusted the Mona-bag on his shoulder, and began to hurry to school, not saying a word.

“Come on Ann! Aren’t women supposed to be famous for having insight into the male mind or something?” Ryuji pleaded.

“I honestly have no idea; I’ve never seen him pissed before. Maybe he’s used to being the hot one?” She checked her phone. “Oh shit we need to run!”

Running full out, Ryuji just barely made it to class before the final bell rang; which was good, because it was an exam day, and if he had been late he would have been stuck outside the class, getting a zero on said exam. Pushing all thoughts of Akira and Yusuke from his mind, he tried to get his dumb brain to focus on pulling up the answers to the impossibly hard questions on the exam in front of him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“What is Ryuji thinking?!” Akira punched his pillow, grateful that Sojiro had already closed up Leblanc for the night; otherwise he would be in trouble for making so much noise. 

“Hey, maybe you should talk to him. Ryuji is really dense; maybe he’s not on the same page as you about this dating thing?” Morgana pushed up against him, purring softly to sooth Akira.

“You think?” He pressed his face into soft fur, letting Morgana’s purring soothe him.

“Have you ever actually asked him to be your boyfriend? Or made it official that you two are dating?” Morgana lay down, grooming Akira’s cheek to clean away his gentle tears.

“No, but we are still dating! We hold hands, and text each other goodnight! Normal male friends don’t do that stuff!”

“True. Just go see him tomorrow, and ask to his face. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding. Maybe Ryuji didn’t mean what he said about Kitagawa in a cheating way.”

“I hope you're right.” He reached over and grabbed his phone, asking Ryuji if he could go to his place before they headed to Kitagawa’s art show, because they needed to talk.

Ryuji’s reply was short; a yes to his question followed by Ryuji’s address. He sent a quick goodnight and put his phone away, dread eating away at his stomach as he lay awake, wondering if he had just been deluding himself for the past month.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ryuji paced, unable to help it. Ever since they had confronted Ann’s stalker, Akira had barely said a single word to him that wasn’t related to their work as Phantom Thieves. Then that text, saying they had to talk, and Ryuji’s stomach had begun tying itself up in knots.

The doorbell rang, and he bolted for the door. “Akira?”

“Hello.” He stepped inside, and took his shoes off. “Why were you looking at Kitagawa that way? Aren’t I enough for you?”

“Enough for me? You mean your friendship?” Ryuji was lost.

“No I mean…” Akira broke off, then all of a sudden he moved, pushing Ryuji up against the wall. His lips were hot against Ryuji’s before he managed to push Akira away. 

“What the hell?” Ryuji blinked at him, more surprised than mad.

“Ryuji, we’ve been dating for the past month, right?”

“DATING?!” Ryuji was shocked. “Uh… no, I don’t think so?”

“Oh…” Akira’s anger evaporated, and he turned away, struggling not to cry.

“Wait, you thought we were a couple?”

Akira nodded. “That day, you sounded so nervous on the phone, so I thought you were asking me out! And I really like you Ryuji. More than like now; I’m falling for you. But you don’t feel the same, do you?”

“Wait you thought I was asking you out… and you said yes?” Ryuji was stunned.

“Yeah. Like I said, I like you that way. I have since the first moment we met.” Akira was crying, large tears trailing down his cheeks.

“N-no ones ever said yes to me asking them out. But I wasn’t! I was nervous because I’d been hearing those lame rumors about you all day; ya know, the ones all like ‘meet his eyes and he’ll murder you!’ I didn’t believe them, but I realized I barely knew anything about you. That’s all it was, me wanting to get to know you better.”

“But we text all the time! We text each other goodnight! We hold hands while watching movies! You didn’t think that was weird?”

“I thought you were just the touchy-feely type, and texting you is so much fun it’s easy to get carried away… holy shit we are dating!” All of a sudden it hit Ryuji that none of that was normal, except between couples. “But if we were dating, then why did you wait so long before kissing me?”

“I’ve wanted to, but you never seemed ready.” Akira blushed.

“Oh.”

“I mean you even got weird about peeing next to me in the alley that one time.”

“Wait, was that so you could sneak a peek?” Akira nodded. “Oh wow, I uh…” Ryuji’s face was burning, and he found himself at a loss for words. 

“But you don’t want a boyfriend, do you?” Akira turned away, as though preparing to leave again.

“I didn’t, no. If you had asked me to be your boyfriend a month ago, I wouldn’t have reacted well. But now it’s different. No, I don’t want a boyfriend, I want you! You’re right, I’ve never had any issue with holding your hand, and the kiss didn’t gross me out; you just surprised me. So, go wash your face and come to my room; lets try some more kissing and take it from there, okay?”

“Okay.” Akira smiled softly, and for the first time Ryuji saw him the way the girls did, and his heart skipped a beat. Akira was hot, how had he missed that?

And when he lay down next to Akira on his bed a few moments later, he wasn’t nervous at all. Akira’s lips were soft, and the things he did with his tongue made Ryuji’s head swim. 

“Okay, yeah we are definitely boyfriends. But damn, you’re a good kisser.”

“I’m good at more than just kissing.” Akira began nibbling at Ryuji’s neck, making it hard for him to catch his breath; then there was a hand cupping the bulge in his pants. 

“Akira!”

“Too fast?”

Ryuji shook his head no; even though the layers of fabric, Akira’s hand felt divine. “No, keep going.” His own hand found the hardness in Akira’s jeans, tracing the shape of him through the denim.

Akira gently pushed his hand away, removing his own. “Take off your shirt.”

The graphic tee was tossed aside; if Akira wanted to get him naked, who was he to complain? “So wait, that cologne you wear, it really was for me?”

“Yes. I told you that day; it was you I wanted to impress.” Akira leaned down, kissing his way down Ryuji’s chest. His fingers brushed over Ryuji’s nipples, but only lightly as he worked his way south and unzipped Ryuji.

“Holy…” His mind went blank as Akira swallowed him down, revealing that he didn’t have a gag reflex. “H-hey, lemme see yours!”

He almost regretted his request as Akira pulled away; then he was unzipping himself to show off the most gorgeous cock Ryuji had ever seen. It was perfect, just like the rest of Akira.

“Do you like him?”

“Yes.” Akira went back down, his hand sliding into his own pants, but not to touch his cock; to play with his ass. “What are you doing?”

Akira rolled his eyes up, but didn’t pull back to speak, and Ryuji felt his cheeks heat. “You serious?”

Akira nodded minutely, and it took Ryuji everything he had not to cum right then and there. Akira wanted to be filled and fucked by him… the thought alone was almost unbelievably hot, and his hand scrambled for his lube and a condom.

“You planning this?” Akira teased as he pulled back at last.

“No, I just got a box to practice with.” He got the condom on as Akira helped himself to the lube; then the brunet was straddling his hips, and sinking down.

The tight heat was amazing, and his fingers dug into Akira’s hips hard enough to bruise as he began to move, riding him skillfully. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yes. I had a couple boyfriends in my hometown.”

“Any girlfriends?”

Akira shook his head no. “I’m gay, I don’t go for girls.”

  
“Akira…”

“I know; you’re different. I don’t care what your sexuality is; as long as we make each other happy, isn’t that all that matters?” Akira leaned down to kiss him deeply, his hips never even stuttering in their pace.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He had a thought. “Hey, wanna do this at school sometime?”

Akira smirked. “Sounds like fun. We are the troublemaker and the infamous transfer student after all; creating a few rumors of our own will be more than worth it. As long as we don’t get caught.”

“Of course.” Ryuji began to thrust up into Akira, meeting him halfway, his hand wrapping around Akira’s neglected shaft, and stroking.

Akira came first, almost unexpectedly, and while Ryuji expected the hot rush of cum coating his stomach, he was not prepared for Akira tightening around him as he came. It was too much; two thrusts later, and Ryuji also came, filling the condom almost to bursting as Akira pulled off of him.

“Shit, is that the time?” He blinked at the clock a few minutes later as he lay cuddled up against Akira.

“We still have time for a shower if we take it together.”

The thought of Akira wet and naked in the shower had Ryuji jumping to full mast. “Eh, Ann will just have to wait for us! Let’s have shower sex!” Ryuji bounded out of bed, pulling Akira along in his wake.

An hour later, they met up with Ann, somehow arriving only a few minutes late.

“Something is different about you two.” She tapped her foot as she tried to puzzle it out.

“No, it’s just your imagination. Let’s get this art shit over with!” All Ryuji wanted to do was cuddle up with Akira and watch an anime; he didn’t even care if it had robots in it anymore. 

He looked over at Akira, and saw his future in his lover's eyes, and hoped Akira could see the same thing in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
